


First Snow

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Who’s more of a kid on the first day of snow?





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from mulders-boyish-enthousiasm on tumblr  
> Tell me. Who’s more of a kid on the first day of snow?  
> Mulder or Scully?

The roads in the capital of the free world weren't any different from roads in any other city in the world. Come first snow, the streets turned into death rows covered with mud and snow.   
Mulder took his time, went out earlier than usual, drove slow, took precautions and acted his age in general. There was time for fun and time for staying alive, Scully would be proud.   
He parked in front of her building, 7:15am sharp, honked once as per usual, and got out of the car. She took 3 minutes to get down, and as befitted the daughter of a navy captain had her routine timed, scheduled, all i's dotted and t's crossed.   
The snow looked beautiful in the first morning light, perfect first snow, kids probably woke up today squealing with delight, and rightfully so. It was wet enough to stick but not turn into ice and pose danger to anyone. Mulder could hear the inner door open, rolling suitcase making it's tattletale noise. He scooped up some snow, squished it between his gloved hands just enough to stay solid in flight and jumping up sent it over the hood of the car, across the lawn and swept path.   
"Mulder!" she yelled, fine dusting of snow covering the front of her coat.  
"Bullseye!" he shouted, throwing arms up in triumph, but it took the precious two seconds that made the difference between turning his back or ducking from the incoming snow ball.   
Scully laughed as he shook the snow from under his collar. 

Scully woke up early. She opened one eye and the unusual brightness outside stirred her instinct to get up and get going, but only until she opened the other eye. The bare tree outside Mulder's window was covered with an inch thick layer of snow that was still growing. Big fat snowflakes falling from above hid the other side of the street she could usually see from her spot. She felt him still fast asleep, never stirring when she got up and went to the window, looking out to the street below, shrubs and sidewalks, trashcans and cars, reduced to only vague white shapes. Cracking open the window, one quick glance to check if he hadn't woken up, she gathered a handful of snow and taking the two steps back, slapped her cold hand on his bare chest. Mulder bolted upright, arms and legs jumping to protect his heart, frantically looking around, registering her laugh.   
"Why you" he caught her hand, pulled down, tipping her over straight into his arms, lightning fast on his knees, hands searching for opening, tickling her belly, arms, wherever he could reach. Scully laughed and screamed and tried to catch him, but no writhing could save her. Mulder caught her wrists and locked them in a vice tight grip over her head, her legs pinned down by his thigh, both panting. She watched him lean down, one free hand sneaking under his navy blue Knicks tee she wore to bed that night. Warm hand worked it's way under the waistband of her panties, eyes closed, back arching, uselessly straining against his grip.   
"Let's burn of some of that energy" he growled against her neck and bit down through the fabric on her already erect nipple. She gasped and melted under his hand.   
Later they sat in bed, sipping coffee, her back resting against his chest, warm arms around her. Snow danced in the wind outside the window and there was nowhere they needed to be, but here. 

On the day Will saw his first snow, they took him for a walk, although he was too small to know what was going on, sleeping the whole way from the apartment to the park, wrapped up in blankets protected from the cold.   
Scully walked slowly, gloved hand under Mulder's arm, as he pushed the baby carriage through the long walk among rows of trees dressed in white, wind blown stray snowflakes falling from branches above their heads, glistening yellow and blue under the low hanging sun. Will didn’t hear the snow crunching on the path around the pond, where ducks cared nothing about the cold but only about the bread crusts the older children brought. He didn't see the crowd on the grand meadow, where a regular snowball war was on, between anyone and everyone who had a pair of hands and gloves. He slept peaceful and warm, rocked by the motion and fresh air smelling like snow.  
They stopped at the cafe on their way home, for hot chocolate to warm their red noses and hands gone cold. Will woke up long enough to have his bottle and watch the white and Christmas colored street outside the window. He half-listened to his dad’s soft voice and played with his scarf, safe and content in his arms.   
Scully watched the afternoon light framing the lightly swaying silhouettes of father and son, smiling and twirling the ring around her finger, a small elegant snow white diamond.


End file.
